Un verdadero hombre
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Si, a pesar de que le griten maricon, el es un verdadero hombre...


Bien, este es el ultimo OS por hoy... espero les guste...

Besos a mis hermanas... desde el profundo hoyo donde estoy me acuerdo de ustedes...

Disclaimer: solo la historia es mia, todo lo demas es de Cowlip...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Ejoy!_

**UN VERDADERO HOMBRE**

Lo vio a lo lejos, caminando de la mano junto a ese chico rubio que tanto tiempo atrás encontró semi desnudo cuando lo visito en su casa. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada como cuando lo vio, dándose cuenta de lo que era, un pecador, un sodomita.

Abrió los ojos grandemente cuando miró al chiquillo moreno agarrado fuertemente de la mano de ambos hombres, y no tuvo que ser una adivina para imaginar de quien era hijo el chico. Era idéntico a Brian. Idéntico a Jack.

La indignación subió a su garganta por oleadas, mientras la ira y la decepción le aguijoneaban con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sostenerse de un poste para no caer al suelo. Se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo y los siguió del otro lado de la acera, mirándolos con avidez, resiguiendo con la mirada la figura del pequeño niño que se balanceaba tomado del brazo de ambos adultos, meciéndose fuertemente agarrado a ellos, la risa fresca y cristalina resonando en la cálida e inusual mañana de abril.

Las voces de los adultos llegaban apagadas hasta donde se encontraba, pero no era necesario escucharlas, pues sendas sonrisas hablaban de la felicidad que en esos momentos los embargaba. Se fijó atentamente en el semblante de su hijo, observando la mirada parda brillante de felicidad, la curva burlona de sus labios casi desvanecida por la enorme sonrisa que casi le partía el rostro en dos. A su lado, el adolescente rubio destellaba de felicidad, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras rompía en divertidas carcajadas.

Casi no lograba reconocer a su hijo en la figura de ese hombre sonriente, porque no lograba llegar a su mente ningún recuerdo de haberlo visto en semejante actitud en el pasado. Un ramalazo de dolor y vergüenza le acometió al recordar la mirada de terror y sufrimiento en el rostro de su niño cuando era pequeño e indefenso, recibiendo siempre las palizas y malos tratos de Jack.

Sabía que había sido una pésima madre, pero había sido temerosa y egoísta, permitiendo que Jack sacara sus frustraciones haciéndoles daño a sus hijos, intentando que no se fijara en ella y terminara golpeándola también. Debió hacer algo, defenderlos, amenazarlo con dejarlo, pero estaba tan aterrorizada de lo que podría pasar, del pecado que estaría cometiendo si abandonaba a Jack, pues su deber como buena esposa era estar junto a su marido a pesar de todo hasta que la muerte los separara, como el sacerdote les había dicho en el sermón cuando se habían casado.

Y finalmente unos años atrás, la muerte le había arrebatado a Jack de su lado, y había tenido por fin un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Aunque parecía lo contrario, porque los remordimientos y las culpas se habían incrementado y no la dejaban dormir hasta que se tomaba un poco más de la mitad de su botella y finalmente se quedaba dormida, completamente alcoholizada. Se detuvo cuando ya no alcanzo a ver a ninguno de los tres, y pensando que los había perdido, cruzo la calle hasta el parquecito, chocándose casi de frente con el chico rubio, quien la miro fijamente con dureza, poniéndose entre ella y las dos figuras detenidas a un lado de un vendedor de helados.

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo el chico rubio con rudeza.

-El… él es… ese chico es mi nieto-

-No-

-Sí, lo es… lo he visto, se parece a mi hijo y a Jack-

-Puede que se parezca al señor Kinney… pero le apuesto que no es nieto suyo ni de Él…-

-¡Brian es mi hijo... el niño es mi nieto!-

-¿Su hijo? ¿Cómo puede autoproclamarse madre de alguien cuando le hizo tanto daño a ese alguien? ¿Cuando permitió que fuera abusado hasta casi matarlo por su propio padre y no hizo nada? ¿Cuando permitió que fuera acusado injustamente y lo rechazo de tan cruel manera? ¿Cuando se burló de su enfermedad y casi se alegró de ello? No señora, Brian Kinney no es su hijo… en todo caso sería hijo de Debbie Novotny, ella si es su madre en todo el sentido de la palabra-

-No sabes de lo que hablas, tú no entiendes…-

-Entiendo que el hombre que amo fue casi destruido por las personas que debían amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo. Que la mujer que le dio la vida y debió hacerlo lo primero para ella le dio la espalda y prefirió cerrar los ojos ante el dolor de su propio hijo. Que su propia madre prefirió entregarlo al abuso, prefiriendo que lo lastimaran a él en lugar de ella. Eso es lo que entiendo. Usted no debería llamarse a sí misma madre-

-¡Cállate! Tu eres el culpable de que mi hijo sea un pecador, que sea un asqueroso sodomita y le esté dando la espalda a Dios con esa atrocidad que ustedes llaman relación… tu convertiste a mi hijo en la cosa asquerosa que es…-

-¡Cállese usted! ¡Quien le da derecho a juzgar, a ser juez y verdugo! Usted esta tan mal en tantos niveles, ha cometido tantos pecados de los cuales nunca se ha arrepentido que dudo mucho que su Dios le perdone… y no, su hijo no es una abominación, es el hombre más maravilloso, bondadoso, justo y honesto que pude haber encontrado en esta vida, y si amarlo me convierte en una abominación, entonces felizmente lo soy, porque no voy a dejar de amarlo a pesar de usted ni de nadie-

-¡Ustedes van a llevar por el sendero del mal a mi nieto, lo van a convertir en un pervertido como ustedes! ¡Lo van a convertir en un asqueroso maricón!-grito la mujer.

Justin aspiro con fuerza, tratando de calmarse, pues estaba a punto de soltarle un buen par de golpes a la mujer, pero se calmó finalmente, diciéndose que no ganaba nada con hacerlo, al contrario.

-¡No se equivoque señora! Gus se convertirá en un gran hombre, independientemente lo que sea en el futuro, el será en un verdadero hombre, idéntico a su padre, un hombre honesto, bueno, justo, caritativo y amoroso, un hombre que no va a tener miedo de ser lo que quiera ser, y que no le va importar lo que la demás gente diga de él, un hombre valiente, fuerte e inteligente, un verdadero hombre… y todo gracias a Brian, porque Brian es así…-

Joan quiso agregar algo mas pero se quedó callada cuando la mirada avellanada de Brian la silencio. El hombre había escuchado casi toda la discusión y aunque se sentía profundamente orgulloso por la forma en que su Sunshine lo había defendido, era la batalla de Brian y el tenía que lucharla.

-¡Basta! Justin, ve con Gus por favor…-

El rubio asintió, dándole una última mirada iracunda a la mujer. Pasó junto a Brian y le dio una ligera caricia en el rostro, una que el hombre mayor le correspondió brevemente. Cuando el rubio se hubo retirado, el castaño centro su mirada en la mujer que se decía su madre.

-Ahora escúchame bien, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Justin, Gus o algún otro miembro de mi familia, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo, por lo que te exijo que te mantengas alejada de nosotros-

-Ese niño es mi nieto, si tu padre lo hubiera sabido…-

-Jack lo supo, antes de morir. Se lo dije de la misma manera en que le dije que era homosexual, y lo deje conocer a su nieto-

-¿Por qué…?-Joan le lanzo una mirada herida.

-Porque se acercó a mí y quiso arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, aunque fuera un poco tarde ya… pero tú… te lo digo nuevamente, no te acerques a nosotros, no me obligues a buscar una orden del juez…- advirtió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde Justin lo esperaba entreteniendo a Gus.

Joan se dejó caer sobre una banca, incrédula de que las cosas hubieran terminado de esa manera. Finalmente la verdad había caído frente a ella, dándole un golpe de muerte en la cara. Ella era la única culpable de que su familia se hubiera roto de esa manera, imposible de reparar. Cuanto se había equivocado y de qué modo al refugiarse en su cobardía y el alcohol, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Observo fijamente a la pareja que se alejaba con el niño, riendo nuevamente, y reconoció la verdad en las palabras del muchacho rubio. Su hijo se había convertido en un hombre, dejando detrás la imagen frágil y atormentada de aquel muchachito herido.

Si, suspiro derrotada, su Brian finalmente se había convertido en _un verdadero hombre_.

* * *

Bueno, espero no este tan mal... gracias mil por leer...


End file.
